Raven (lost boys)
by Cara221x
Summary: Raven Emerson is the twin sister of Micheal and older sister to Sam Emerson. This is how she met the lost boys who she discovers that they are vampires and that she their mate.
1. Moving to Santa Carla

**Hey just to let you all now I have been writing this story on Wattpad and just typing it up on here so if you want to read it on Wattpad my user name is cara221x. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys but I do own my Oc.**

**Raven PoV **

Hi I'm Raven Emerson, you will not know of me but I am the older sister to Sam Emerson and unfortunately I am the twin sister to Micheal. I am seventeen years old, I have long dark brown hair that reaches the bottom of my back and my eyes are bright blue.

Recently our Mother caught Dad cheating on her with another woman, after the divorce he is trying to get custody of me and my brothers but at this very moment we are heading to our new home Santa Carla.

"We are getting close." Mum mentions keeping an eye on the road. In all honesty I can't wait to get out of this car, I really hate being cramped up for to long.

"What is that smell?" I hear Sam say beside me, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Rolling my eyes at him "it's the ocean Sam, are you dumb or something?" I snickered before looking out the window watching the scenery go by.

"I'm not dumb" Sam defended himself from my comment "besides it smells like someone died" he added _'Brothers...' _I sighed closing my eyes to clear my mind a bit.

***time skip***

After a while we arrived at our Grandpa place only to see him laying down on the porch. Mum was the first one to react getting out the car and rushing over to him.

"Dad? Dad?" Mum said kneeling down trying to wake him up.

"Looks like he's dead" Micheal said staring at grandpa. _'Really, Micheal really!' _Glaring at Micheal.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper..." Mum said quickly shaking grandpa.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Pheanix?" Sam said hopefully staring at Mum.

"What is wrong with you two?" I said ticked off of their attitudes.

"Playin' dead. And from what I heard, doin' a damn good job of it, too" Grandpa pipped up making mum relax a bit.

**3rd PoV **

Meanwhile at the cave the lost boys were having a vision of a girl with long dark brown hair with blue eyes, with a smile that can make their cold dead hearts beat.

**David PoV **

I instantly opened my eyes in shock and disbelief. I heard Paul, Dwayne and Marko wake up as well.

"Mmmm I just saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw with long dark brown hair with blue eyes" Paul said smirking towards us.

"Hey, I saw the same girl to" Marko said kicking Paul.

"Hmm did we all have a vision of the same girl?" I questioned in annoyed tone, not annoyed that we all might have the same mate but annoyed at those two who have to be so loud.

"Yeah" Marko, Dwayne and Paul said in union.

"Looks like our mate is close, for now let sleep we will find her when night comes" I said closing my eyes.

**There chapter one done. I will admit I find it easier to write on Wattpad than here but that could be just me lol.**


	2. Boardwalk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost boys but I do own my Oc.**

**Raven PoV**

After everyone was settled into our new home, well grandpa home. We all decided to go to the boardwalk minus Grandpa, he went out on a date.

We eventually arrived and I was amazed at how it lit up the place "Wow, I love this place" I muttered looking around.

"Hey Mum, I'm gonna look around a bit" I said starting to walk off in a random direction.

"Okay Raven but don't wonder off to far, I don't wanna worry about my only daughter being missing" I heard my mum say as I walked away from them.

Looking around these shops was okay but some of them had amazing merchandise.

_'Rebecca would of loved this place, well maybe if it wasn't the murder capital of the world' _I thought frowning at the idea I would be living here.

After a while I felt like someone was watching me, looking around I spotted four bikers staring at me, which sent shivers down my back.

The first one had pale blonde hair with cold blue eyes, wearing a trench coat, the second one had long blonde hair which resembled twisted sister, the third one looked like he had the face of an angel who wouldn't look like he'd hurt a fly and the last one had long black hair maybe dark dark brown but what I did notice was that he was only wearing a jacket with no top underneath.

I slightly smiled with a small wave to them before getting unconfortable with the lustful stares they are giving me.

"Hey Raven, what you looking at?" I heard Sam say from behind me.

"Nothing that concerns you lil bro" I said turning around and putting my hand on top of his head, messing up his hairstyle.

"Hey watch the hair!" He protested trying to put it back *chuckle*

"Come on let go find Micheal" I say going the other direction towards where the music was coming from

***time skips***

It wasn't long until we found Micheal and then him chasing after this girl.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna go find mum okay' I said deciding not to be around when the girl decides she had enough of him following her.

"Okay, see you latter then" Sam said chasing after Micheal.

**David PoV **

_'Do you think she will be here?' Paul said telepathically._

We where all really eager to find our mate, once we find her, we are not letting her out of our sights.

_'Hopefully she isn't like Star' Marko remarked from lookin around the board walk. _

_'She won't be, I will make sure of it' I thought to them all. We all hated Star, she doesn't look after Laddie properly _

After a while of looking around we where about to give up when this sweet scent caught our attention.

Looking I spotted her coming this way, she was wearing a black leather jacket with blood red crop top with black skinny jeans.

My eyes darkened when I looked into her eyes which were bright blue.


End file.
